A Midsummer's Nightmare
by JaidedVanillaXoXo
Summary: When the witch, Tanya Denali, casts a spell on the Cullens, everyone is kept from their happily ever after. But can love prevail all? Or will evil win? Canon couples eventually ON HAITUS


**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Sorry.**

**I would first like to say that this story does not follow the plot of A Midsummer Night's Dream. While the main plot, everyone falls for the wrong person, is used, none of the fairies are in the story. I find the story of a Midsummer Night's Dream rather confusing, so this is a bit simplified although complicated. It takes place during the twenty-first century so none of that old language. Sorry if this disappoints you.**

_Prologue_

A million emotions swirled inside of Bella's mind. She wondered what happened and tried to recall al her previous encounters with people trying to figure out what the cause of the feelings inside her was. Love, hate, lust, sorrow, all simply while she was looking at Edward. But she didn't love Edward, she was almost positive that she loved Jasper. Or did she? Was this all a dream or set-up? Or perhaps something more?

_Chapter 1_

Bella Swan stood behind a tree watching the six lovers sit in the sun. Alice Brandon and Edward Masen, betrothed, sat together, their fingers intertwined. Rosalie Hale and her husband, Emmett Cullen, were looking at each other, their eyes betraying their every emotion. Tanya Denali and Jasper Whitlock, also betrothed, were sitting closer to the lake's edge letting the waves lap at their toes while they laughed together. They were all so lucky. They'd seemed to find their soul mates, other halves, while Isabella Swan was still quite alone.

The three boys were stunning, although if Bella had to choose one it would be Jasper Whitlock, the tall, thin, handsome one. His long honey-blonde hair hung just above his eyes, making him look mysterious. Edward with his bronze hair and piercing green eyes was a sight for sore eyes too, as well as Emmett. Emmett was more muscular with curly brown hair and more of a child's face than anything else. He was like a young bear, you would be scared of him if he was mad but he was cute enough to draw you in and make you want to spend all day with him.

Tanya Denali. The strawberry blonde witch. Bella knew it. She put off a sickly sweet show on the outside, but inside she was all evil. Her blue eyes could make you want to do anything she wanted, but that was not all, she had the witch powers too. She had the magic to turn someone to stone, make everyone fall in love with someone else. She was Bella's last hope at a happily ever after, but why would she help Bella earn the love of the man she was betrothed too? That was the problem, she wouldn't.

Bella stood there, her breathing now ragged. Bella knew that Tanya had sensed her presence. This wouldn't be the first time she was caught. Tanya's head flew up; Bella could see her glowing eyes from where she was standing. She turned and started to run. Where would she go? But if she stopped now, what would Tanya do to her? Tanya knew all of Bella's thoughts about everyone in the group. Some were good, some were… not. Tanya's running footsteps were close behind Bella, but Bella could not encourage her feet to move any faster. As Tanya approached, Bella just stopped. There was no use in running. Her feet were swept up from under her and Tanya lifted her from the ground. She pushed Bella's neck up against a tree, where Bella's feet hung about a foot from the ground.

"What are you doing?" Tanya hissed, her eyes glowing red now, and her face steaming from anger.

"I'm watching you. You have your happily ever after, but I will never have mine," Bella responded, dropping from the intensity of Tanya's glare.

"You are right. You will _never_ have your happily ever after." Bella looked up.

"Why?"

"Because, this is my town. The person I want falls in love with me, not you. Unfortunately for you, the spell had already been cast and now your love cannot interfere."

"What do you mean?

"Love is the only thing that is more powerful than my magic. Alice and Edward had already been betrothed when I met them; otherwise Edward would be mine. Rosalie and Emmett had already been married. I could not interfere with magic of any kind. Then, Jasper moved here. I made him fall for me right then. I would not risk someone coming and ruining it for me. Then you came. You fell instantly for Jasper, but my magic had already been cast and you are now quite powerless." Bella's mouth dropped.

"Is that really how it works?" Bella asked, morbidly curious about the dark magic. Tanya laughed.

"Of course bitch. You are quite stupid." Bella's eyes were tearing up now. "Now, I've known for quite a while that you have known what I am. So now, you will run away from here and you will never come back. You will never interfere with what I've done here. This is my town bitch. Do you understand?" She nodded and then Tanya dropped her. She fell to the ground in a mangled heap while Tanya continued to laugh. "You will not stop at home to get anything. A storm will follow you. You will feel every little bit of the cold. It will be painful. You will not sleep or even rest until you are out of this town. The journey will be torturous, hell it might even kill you. Got it?" She nodded, still crying. "Goodbye Isabella. Forever. I will never regret doing what has been done tonight." Tanya flicked her finger at Bella, who instantly had no choice but to leave. She was powerless against Tanya's magic and Tanya herself.

Trying to fight back while Tanya's laugh faded into the distance, Bella got up and began to walk. She began to walk away from everything she's ever loved, the place, the people. She had no choice and it was killing her slowly from the inside.

"Goodbye Jasper," She whispered. What would her father and mother say when Bella did not return home? Would they look for her or would they forget she ever existed, a cruel trick by Tanya. But if they truly loved her, her magic would have no power right? Then why did her magic work now as she walked away from her love? Why didn't the love overpower all? Why didn't good triumph over evil?

Would Jasper even remember her? Probably not. He would never even know she existed. He would continue the rest of his life with a witch filled with laughing, kissing, and dancing. He was being punished as much as her. Tears fell from Bella's ash gray face and her nose was pink from the red and cold. The magic prevented her from even stopping home to get a coat of scarf. A storm raged over her head as she cried. Her tears mixed with the raindrops. The cold nipped at her bare arms and feet and legs. Nothing shielded her form what mother nature had to offer. Were the lovers gone now? Did the storm even touch them? Probably not.

The town limits seemed to stretch on for miles, but Bella continued walking. She saw road signs that told her how far she was to the nearest city, but Bella knew that was not where she was headed. Tanya had picked her final destination, and knowing her it was probably the furthest town outside her town's city limits that Tanya could find. She would make Bella walk as long as she could. Tanya had said it might even kill her. She continued walking, unable to sit down or stop for even a mere second.

When her feet collapsed from under her, she knew that she had reached her final destination. How long had she walked? Hours, days, weeks? The rain had surely supplied her water, but she had not eaten. She could not move. She had nothing to her name. She was alone in the cruel world.

"Hello," said a masculine voice from behind her. "What's a lovely lady like yourself doing in the rain?" Bella turned to see a handsome Native American. "I'm Jacob Black."

"Bella. Bella Swan. And honestly, I don't know." Bella used all her energy to stand up. She wobbled over to the town barrier and placed her hands against it. It was a wall to her. She could lean against it, because it would never let her back in. She wobbled again and stumbled, but Jacob caught her in his strong arms.

"Well, Bella, how about I take you back to my place and we'll get you cleaned up?" Bella nodded.

"That would be wonderful, thank you." He smiled and picked her up bridal style before beginning to walk further form where Bella had come. "Where am I?" Bella asked timidly.

"You're in La Push. Not far from Forks." It must have seemed further to Bella because she just walked there. He approached a street filled with similar looking houses and opened the door to one before setting her gently on her feet. "Here we are. Home sweet home." Bella ignored the grimace on his face as he said it. "Go clean up while I make something for you to eat," he ordered. "Bathroom is down the hall on your left." Bella nodded in thanks and began to walk down the hall.

She found the bathroom almost instantly. She got in and locked the door. She stripped out of her wet clothes and stepped on the cold ceramic of the bathtub. The hot water flowing down her back was like she'd died and gone to heaven. It cleaned the mud off her face and leaves from her hair. It soaked her arm's bloody scratches. Her feet ached from the walk with no shoes; they were bloody as well. She couldn't help but grimace at the sight of her blood mixing with the water, turning it a bright red. Curse Tanya.

She turned the water off and wrapped a fresh towel around herself. She had no other clothes. After drying herself off, she wrapped he towel around herself again and stepped out of the bathroom.

"Jacob?" she called quietly. But thankfully he heard her. His eyes went wide when her saw her in the towel, making her blush furiously. "I don't have any clean clothes." He nodded. He quickly went into a room next door and came back with a pair of jeans and a tee shirt.

"These are my sister, Rachel's. They might be a little big, but they'll do." After Jacob left, Bella quickly stepped into the clothes and finished drying her hair. She stepped out after hanging up the towel and made her way into the kitchen.

"Smells delicious," she commented. Jacob placed some pasta on a plate and covered it with a wonderfully looking meat sauce.

"Here Bella," he said, placing the food on the table. Bella sat down and gratefully began to eat. Jacob sat down next to her. "You never told me why you're here.

"Umm…" Bella started. "I suppose that it all started when I moved to Forks…"

**If, by some amazing miracle, you read all the way through this chapter without giving up on me, I am so excited I cannot express it in simply words! In the end, everyone will be together, THE RIGHT WAY. As in Jasper with Alice, Edward with Bella, and Emmett with Rosalie. Tanya won't be with anybody. **

**I just thought I would introduce the story this way. If I get 15-20 reviews I will have an update up in the first week of December. If not, well, I suppose you'll have to wait. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter!**


End file.
